1. Field
One or more aspects of embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a material for an organic electroluminescent device, and an organic electroluminescent device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic electroluminescent displays are being actively developed, and research is being conducted on organic electroluminescent devices that are so-called self-luminescent devices used in organic electroluminescent displays.
An example organic electroluminescent device has a structure including an anode, a hole transport layer on the anode, an emission layer on the hole transport layer, an electron transport layer on the emission layer, and a cathode on the electron transport layer.
In such an organic electroluminescent device, holes and electrons injected from the anode and the cathode recombine in the emission layer to generate excitons, and light is emitted when the generated excitons transition back to the ground state. The use of an amine derivative including a carbazolyl group as a hole transport material or hole injection material in a hole transport layer or a hole injection layer has been investigated.